


SV Ficlet: The Harvard School of Priesthood

by space0bongo



Series: Religious AUs [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Christianity, Gen, Lex graduated from the Harvard Business School, Lex is a priest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When tasked with the seemingly mammoth task of increasing his congregation by a hundred percent (or risk having to return to the Vatican, tail firmly tucked between his legs) Father Lex Luthor approached the problem like any other Harvard Business School graduate; with a sound marketing strategy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SV Ficlet: The Harvard School of Priesthood

When tasked with the seemingly mammoth task of increasing his congregation by a hundred percent (or risk having to return to the Vatican, tail firmly tucked between his legs) Father Lex Luthor approached the problem like any other Harvard Business School graduate; with a sound marketing strategy. He commissioned several twenty-four hour confessional booths across Metropolis, hired a dozen priests to man them, and then publicized the Hell out of them. Within a week his congregation had doubled. Within a month it had increased by over two hundred per cent.

Within a year Lex Luthor had pissed off so many Bishops with his unique application of business that he found himself shipped off to Smallville without so much as a by your leave. Increasing the congregation of a church in the middle of one of America’s largest cities was one thing, inspiring the trust (and loyalty) of a faithful congregation in the ass crack of Hicksville was quite another. Lex didn’t think he had seen as many hay bales in his entire life as he had during the three hour drive from Metropolis.

But if anything Lex was persistent (and not a little grandiose), and as one of the trainee priests—a Clark something or another--helped him to unload his stuff from the sensible pick-up ‘donated’ to him by LuthorCorp, he decided that Smallville would be the place from which he would build his road to the Vatican. So what if he was only twenty? If Alexander the Great could conquer the known world by thirty, Lex would conquer Christianity. It was only a matter of diplomacy.


End file.
